Our Perfect Night
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's Bella's honeymoon night as she reminisces about how she met her new husband. Quick one-shot.


Our Perfect Night

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Our Perfect Night

I couldn't believe it, that it had actually happened. The wedding seemed like such a blur at the moment, but I had gotten married to the love of my life. I had been looking forward to it ever since I had been proposed to. There had been times that I had begun to have cold feet about going through with the wedding, but I would remember that I wouldn't have accepted the proposal if I didn't think that I was ready to be married.

I breathed in the fresh air as a cool breeze swept over the balcony I was currently standing on, the wind floating through my hair. The wind swept under the olive silk dress I was wearing, causing the skirt to sway in the breeze. My arms and shoulder were chilly because the dress was spaghetti strapped, but it was fine. I had taken my shoes off so I was standing barefoot as I looked over the nightlife of Paris. I still couldn't believe that our honeymoon was in Paris, France for three weeks; amazing!

Strong, muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back into an even strong and muscular chest. I blushed when the bare part of my back touched a bare chest. A chuckle reached my ears before my new husband asked, "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes, it's so beautiful," I replied as I turned around to face my new husband, looking up into his tan, handsome face.

Jacob Ephraim Black, the most amazing man that I had ever gotten the pleasure to meet and marry. I remember when I had first met him, it was a night similar to this, but under completely different circumstances. I had been taken on a dinner cruise with my fiancé at the time Edward Cullen, and we had gotten into a heated argument. I had left the dining area of the boat and had gone up to the upper deck to get some fresh and to cry.

My relationship with Edward had begun in high school when we were both seventeen. I was the new girl and considered myself very plain. Yet somehow, I had attracted the attention of the most eligible and most popular boy in school. And having the low self-esteem that I had, I was immediately enthralled with the attention I was getting because I had never been found attractive by anybody. We were still dating after graduation and into college, and then on college graduation day, Edward proposed to me. We were twenty-two and I thought it was a good time to get married; we were young and in love, so it was just logical to me to get married. However, not long after our engagement, Edward began to be very verbally and emotionally abusive. I had told my mother Renee about it, but she had brushed it off and told me I was just exaggerating. I didn't dare tell my father Charlie because one: he's a cop, two: he'd demand I break up with Edward, and three: he'd try to kill him. I loved Edward too much for that, so I decided to just try and bear it. However a year into our engagement, I was seriously contemplating leaving him because I couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore. I had brought it up during the dinner, and he told me that if I left him, no one would want to be with me, I wouldn't find anyone better than him, he was only putting up with me because he found me pitiful and it was hard to shake my clinginess in high school, and a bunch of other things that made me cry.

I had been contemplating suicide on the deck of the boat when someone asked me if I was alright. I had turned and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had asked me again if I was alright and gave me his handkerchief to wipe my tears. He told me I could tell him my troubles and that he would listen to everything. He had seemed so genuine and the next thing I knew, I had spilled everything to him. When I had finished, he told me I didn't deserve to be treated like that and that if I were his fiancé, he would treat me like the queen I was. I had been so shocked by his statement that I didn't realize Edward had come up to the deck and had walked over to us. Edward demanded me tell him what I was doing with the man before dragging me away.

I didn't think I would see the man again, but I ran into him at the Starbucks I always frequent, and he introduced himself as Jacob Black. I told him my name was Bella Swan and we sat and talked for about an hour. Jacob gave me his number and told me if I needed a friend to talk to to just give him a call. I held him to that and I was calling him almost every day to complain about Edward. Not long after, I found myself calling and texting him just to hear from him and hear about his day. Edward found out about it and told me he didn't want me talking to another man since we were getting married. I defended myself and Jacob and told Edward that we were just friends and that he needed to get his act together. Edward didn't like that and told me that either I stop talking to Jacob, or I lose him forever. Surprise had washed over me when Edward basically gave me the option of backing out of our engagement, and without hesitation I took it. I moved out of Edward's apartment condo and into an apartment about thirty miles away.

My life actually got better after that and I got a promotion at work. It wasn't until about two months later did I run into Jacob again and was surprised and pleased when he asked me out on a date. That night began the start of a wonderful part of my life. He was younger than me by two years but it didn't matter to us; we just liked and cared about each other. It wasn't until we had dated for a year did we say 'I love you', and another two years for Jacob to propose. Now I was twenty-seven and happily married to the wonderful man that entered my life when I least expected it.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob's asked me, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled and laid my head against his bare chest, listening to his strong heart beat as I answered, "When we first met."

Jacob smiled and hugged me close, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Pulling away, he took my left hand and lifted it, kissing the wedding ring he had put on me yesterday. I smiled as he did so before standing on my tip toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips against his, enjoying the kiss as Jacob kissed me back. This moment was absolutely perfect, just like how I believed this night would be perfect.

When we pulled away, Jacob bent down and scooped me up bridal style and carried me back inside our hotel room. I giggled as he placed kisses along my neck and jaw line before lying me down on the bed of the honeymoon suite. Crawling over me, Jacob's soft lips pressed against me in a gentle kiss and running his hand down the length of my body, my dress keeping his hand off of my bare skin.

"Are you ready for this?" Jacob asked huskily. I smiled lovingly as I knew he was asking me because he wanted tonight to be perfect for me. I wanted tonight to be perfect for us, for us to convey our true love on a physical level. I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Tonight was going to be amazing, absolutely perfect. Tonight was going to be our perfect night.


End file.
